Strange Occurrences
by rainyRay
Summary: Through a sequence of strange occurrences, Alfred and Arthur slowly fall in love with each other. UsUk, Rating may change.


**DO NOT OWN** **HETALIA!**

* * *

><p>"You . . ." England sighed. Currently, he was at the G8 meeting room in London. The meeting had just ended and he was left there with America. And the git was being stupid again. America laughed obnoxiously and England muttered "Yank."<p>

America heard him and replied "Limey."

"Wanker," he scowled.

"British prude," America childishly stuck his tongue out at him.

"Git," he replied.

"False gentleman!" now the argument was escalating.

"Plonker," he practically snarled.

"Redcoat," America bit out.

"You prat!" England lost it "You oik! YOU TOSSER! YOU PILLOCK! HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT UP AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" he felt tears well up in his eyes and slip down his face.

"O-oh, umm . . . sorry?" America said a little awkwardly. He didn't like where this was going.

"YOU'D BETTER BE!" he shouted, almost sobbing now.

Hesitantly, America reached out to pat England on the back comfortingly and England clung to him. "America you wanker," he choked out.

"I-It's okay England," he hugged the older nation and patted his back "I'm sorry I said that."

"It's okay git. I forgive you I suppose. It's just," he looked up at America with tears still in his eyes "it's really hurtful when you bring that up."

"Well, I couldn't think of another insult!" America defended himself "But I promise I won't ever use it again."

"You'd better not," he replied, wiping his tears away.

"I swear on everything that is heroic!" Alfred said.

England laughed. "You wanker," he said affectionately.

"Awesome!" America yelled "Now let's go out and eat!" and with that, he grabbed England's hand and began dragging him to the nearest McDonald's, England yelling at him all the while, with a rather contradictory smile on his face.

When they got there, England sighed, "America you really are an inconsiderate prat sometimes," and added, more quietly so America couldn't hear him, "why do I love this guy again?"

"What was that Iggy?" America asked, "You really need to speak up!"

He smiled sadly and said "It's nothing America."

America cocked his head curiously to the side and then shrugged "What so you want to eat?" he asked.

"I'll just have a milkshake," England said. America ordered his ridiculous amount of food and England's milkshake and the moment they had their food Arthur spoke again, "You're such a pig Alfred." Although he was secretly amused.

Alfred pouted, "Am not," he denied, "Come on, let's get a booth."

"Alright Alfred," he shook his head and glared at the random customers looking at his eyebrows.

Alfred looked around, oblivious to the stares Arthur was receiving. "Ah! There's a both!" he started walking towards it, when Arthur realized something. ". . . Al?" he said.

"Yeah, what's up?" Alfred asked.

"You're still holding my hand," Arthur said, blushing furiously.

Alfred blushed and quickly let go. He gave an awkward cough and said "SO! I was thinking that my idea for protecting endangered species with a gigantic hero is still an awesome idea!"

"Oh God," Arthur groaned, "Please Al, don't even start on that. I don't want to think about work right now." He rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"Pfff, fine, be like that while cute little . . . animals are somewhere dying. Oh!" Alfred grinned, "You should totally get a cat!"

"I already have one," England smiled, sitting down at the booth, across from Alfred.

"No way!" Alfred looked surprised "How come I've never seen it or you never talk about it? Is it a kitten or...what does it look like?"

"I just got her last week," England said, sipping on his milkshake "Her name is Iggyko, but I call her Iggy. She's a Scottish Fold and hisses at just about everything but me."

"Figures," Alfred smiled "is she a grumpy old girl? They say that pets mimic their owners! Not to mention Iggy is a good nickname for you too!"

Arthur blushed at the implication that he was old and grumpy but agreed anyway. "Yes, she's very grumpy. She has thick streaks over her eyes that look like my eyebrows."

Alfred laughed again, "That is so AWESOME! I want to see her, I bet she's cute."

"Well, since we're in London we could just go to my house and you could see her," he said, finishing off his milkshake.

"Yeah! That's an awesome idea! You should have totally told me you had got a cat!" Alfred grinned.

"Well then, let's go, I don't like restaurants." Arthur said as he glared at more people who were staring at his eyebrows.

"Sounds good!" Alfred said, finishing off his last burger.

Arthur left quickly wanting to get away from the stares. Alfred was right behind him and the moment they were out he said "You really don't like restaurants do you?"

"People always stare at my eyebrows," he said.

"Huh?" Alfred shrugged "I guess that makes sense. They are cute~!"

"People stare because they're ugly," he said, covering his eyebrows.

"What?" Alfred looked startled "No they aren't!" he pried Arthur's hands off his forehead and added, "They are adorable~!"

"No they're not," he said blushing furiously again.

He nodded "Of course they are Iggy. I say so and so that makes it true."

"Idiot."

"Good, now that that's settled, let's go see the kitty!"

One uneventful walk to Arthur's house later, the two were standing inside Arthur's doorway. "Where's the kitty?" Alfred asked.

"Right there," Arthur said, pointing at the cat right in front of them that was staring at them unnervingly. Oblivious as ever, Alfred apparently hadn't noticed it until that moment.

He leaned down and said "Here kitty!"

Iggy rubbed against his leg and purred and Arthur looked on in surprise. "She likes you. Normally she hates people."

"Well I'm a likable guy," Alfred said, petting Iggy and scratching behind her ears.

Arthur reached down and pet the cat when his hand accidently bumped into Alfred's. He blushed and Alfred pretended not to notice, looking up at Arthur and saying "She's really cute~!"

Arthur didn't move his hand. "Yes," he agreed "she's very cute. I kind of wish she had a friend."

"Oh, I have a cat!" Alfred said excitedly "His name is Hero and he is really nice!"

"They should meet each other," Arthur said.

Alfred held Arthur's hand unconsciously, "Yeah next time I come over I'll make sure to bring him." he grinned.

"Okay," Arthur smiled and unconsciously leaned forward.

Alfred blinked and hesitated, not sure what to do. Arthur realized what he was doing and leaned back clearing his throat awkwardly. _'Of course Alfred wouldn't want me,' _he thought. "Well, you should get going I suppose," he smiled bitterly.

Alfred pouted "Oh . . . yeah, I guess so," _'I guess he doesn't want me around.'_

"Although," Arthur said, a little uncertain, "I don't think your flight back to America leaves until tomorrow, so you could spend the night."

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!" Alfred smiled before adding, "As long as you don't try to cook or anything."

Arthur rolled his eyes "I'll definitely cook, just because you said that," Arthur smiled, "And if you don't eat it, I'll force feed you."

"NO!" Alfred said, grinning teasingly "I'll have to make sure to write a Will before I eat!"

"You can't die though, git." Arthur snorted.

"With your cooking who can say~?" Arthur lightly smacked Alfred over the head.

"Ah, you don't have to be so mean," he pouted childishly.

Arthur glanced at the clock. "It's 4:30, so I'd better get started on dinner," he said, headed towards the kitchen.

"NO!" Alfred said, falling to the floor dramatically, face first. Arthur just laughed at him and continued on his way to the kitchen.

One time skip later, Arthur and Alfred were sitting across from each other at Arthur's dinner table.

Alfred probed his food cautiously making Arthur finally yell, "Just eat it you wanker!" he picked up his own spoon and began to eat his beef stew.

"If it kills me I am so suing you," he picked up his spoon.

"You can't sue me if you're dead," Arthur commented.

"I can! I'll just put it in my will!" he said.

". . ." Arthur stayed silent and Alfred grinned triumphantly.

"Just eat it," Arthur said "Or I WILL force feed you."

"I'd like to see you try," Alfred snorted.

"Really now?" Arthur said, smirked creepily and darkly.

"Umm, Artie, why are you smiling like that?"

"No reason~ No reason at all~" He gave a creepy laugh. Alfred began to scoot away.

"Just eat your stew Alfred," Arthur said. Alfred took a cautious bite, and, having already finished, Arthur watched him. The taller smacked his lips, hummed in thought, seemed to try and decipher something, then finally spoke his verdict.

"Hey, this tastes pretty good!" Arthur looked on in shock as Alfred practically inhaled the rest of his stew. "What do you want to do now?" he asked.

"Watch Dr. Who," Arthur immediately replied.

"Awesome! I didn't know they aired that over here!"

"Git, it was invented here! Watching Dr. Who and Monty Python is practically required to be British!"

"No, they must have been invented in America, because they're so awesome."

"No you git. They were invented here. That's why the characters have English accents."

"Really? I never noticed." Alfred lied.

"I can tell when you're lying."

"I'm not lying!"

"Al, you haven't changed a lot since you were a kid. I can still tell when you're lying."

"I have too changed since I was a kid!"

"You're bigger, a bit more mature, smarter, stronger, older, and an adult," Arthur admitted painfully, "_But_ your reactions are still the same."

"Awww! You really mean that Artie?" he asked, hugging the older nation.

"Yes you tosser, but it was an arse to admit."

"That's okay, as long as you mean it."

"Yes you git, now let's watch Dr. Who."

"Alright!"

After seven episodes of Dr. Who, Alfred was shaking like a leaf, clutching a pillow and leaning a bit towards Arthur, who hadn't noticed.

"That was fun, can we do something else now?" Alfred said nervously, hoping to avoid another episode of horror.

Arthur looked at the clock. "It's ten, we should get ready for bed."

"O-okay. That sounds awesome dude."

"You can use the guest bedroom."

"W-what?" Alfred asked, looked at Arthur terrified "b-but I don't wanna. . . " Arthur raised one eyebrow as Alfred went into a rant about how he should sleep in Arthur's bed in case of aliens or zombie apocalypse or something. Then Arthur finally understood. Alfred was scared.

"Alright, but just for tonight," he said, and Alfred looked relieved.

The two got ready for bed and Arthur crawled in first, quickly falling asleep, followed by Alfred who pouted and said "No fair, falling asleep before me." He moved closely to Arthur and relaxed, "Goodnight Artie."

Arthur mumbled "Goodnight Alfie." in his sleep and hugged Alfred. Alfred blushed, but calmed himself before quickly falling asleep as well.

* * *

><p>Rachele: NekoKayia and I did an RP and this is the result! (England and Iggyko = Rachele | America = NekoKayia)<p>

Rachele: Whoo~! Chapter One!

NekoKayia: Yay.

Arthur: -sarcastic- No need to sound so enthusiastic.

Alfred: REVIEW!


End file.
